


Patience

by Waldo



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, D/s, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Porn Battle, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Tony hadn't counted on was Gibbs figuring out how to punish him for his transgression.  First it had been simple dread.  He'd told Tony that there would be a consequence for not obeying.  Then he'd kissed him solidly and they'd had sex for at least an hour afterward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VII... though I suspect it's not nearly as porny as it should be.

He'd long ago figured it out. He didn't need it spelled out for him in low, seductive tones. But now every time Gibbs slapped him upside the head he heard those words echo.

"You do know, DiNozzo, that when we're in the office and I slap you upside the head? It's only because I usually don't have the time to take you over my knee and teach you properly."

Tony had nodded dumbly then. And screwed up his eyes every time Gibbs hit him after that as he tried to balance the sting in his head with the blood rushing to his groin. The combination had left him with about three seconds of speechless light-headedness lately.

He'd had this innate desire to please his boss from the moment he'd stepped into the Navy Yard. Then there had been the unholy disaster that had been his assignment to get close to Jeanne Benoit. Lying to Gibbs, falling in love with the mark, being written off for dead. And somehow, one night – one that hadn't been any worse than any of a dozen before – Gibbs showed up and talking over a beer and some old movie turned into a frenzied roll on Tony's carpet. They'd both laughed and struggled for dominance but then Gibbs had gotten one over on Tony and pinned him down using his entire body. He'd used his hips, legs and chest to hold Tony down while one hand pinned his hands over his head. When Tony tried to roll up and toss him over, Gibbs had used his free hand to slap him on the ass through his jeans. "Submit!" Gibbs had challenged him with grin.

And Tony had. His head fell back onto the carpet with a thunk, and his whole body went loose under Gibbs weight. Gibbs just raised an eyebrow and Tony could feel himself blush crimson as Gibbs figured out what had just transpired between them.

And then Gibbs was kissing him and it didn't matter if he should have been embarrassed because apparently Gibbs approved of whatever it was he saw in Tony at that moment.

Pushing Tony's limits was now a regular part of their after-work association. Getting him to submit to various kinds of sex Gibbs had found easy. Challenging him to talk about his past, his fears, those things that made him cling to Gibbs those nights they allowed themselves to believe that it was better to be together than apart. Those were the things that caused Tony to buck and protest. But when he finally gave in, Gibbs made it well worth his while.

Then there had been that night that Tony had gotten on his boss' last nerve and had ended up with his pants around his ankles and ass up over Gibbs' lap, his cock trapped between Gibbs' thighs. And very strict orders that he better not get off on being punished. He had been a miserable failure on that score. Tony had known he would be given how he reacted to being swatted in the head in public. What he hadn't counted on was Gibbs figuring out how to _actually_ punish him for his transgression later. First it had been simple dread. He'd told Tony that there would be a consequence for not obeying. Then he'd kissed him solidly and they'd had sex for at least an hour afterwards.

 

It hadn't come for almost three days. Not so coincidentally, as Gibbs had ordered, neither had Tony. But just as he was about to explode from the tension, Gibbs had sent him a text message (and Tony had to wonder who got roped into teaching Gibbs how exactly to do that) that had simply said '8:00. By the boat.'

Tony's first reaction had been to run down to find Gibbs in Abby's lab and ask what boat. It wasn't like they had a regular boat they discussed or traveled on. But there was something implicit in the fact that Gibbs had sent a text, not simply called him or left a post it on his desk. He was supposed to figure it out.

He'd been insufferably pleased with himself when he realized what was meant. He was pretty sure he'd made McGee and Ziva's life hell for the rest of the day, but he could barely remember what he'd said or done to them.

He was so pleased he'd figured it out that he'd forgotten that he was most likely going there to pay for not following Gibbs' command. He tried to tell himself that maybe Gibbs had forgotten. But the small part of his big brain that was still functioning told him not to be a total moron. Gibbs never forgot anything.

Tony didn't knock. Gibbs wouldn't hear him in the basement and the doorbell had been broken for years. He'd been to Gibbs place enough times to know to just walk in through the unlocked door and announce himself.

Gibbs waved him down as he continued to sand the latest work on the boat. When Tony was next to him, Gibbs smiled and looped his arms around Tony's waist. As they kissed, Tony could feel Gibbs changing their positions slightly. It was kind of like dancing without music. Tony smiled as Gibbs maneuvered him against the strut of the boat and began unbuttoning his shirt and then unfastened his pants. Tony told himself not to judge. He had his own kinks that Gibbs regularly indulged. If the Boss wanted him up against the boat, he could get behind that.

He was naked except for his running shoes and the pants that were pooled around them when Gibbs pulled back. "Loose those," Gibbs commanded and Tony hastened to obey.

Once he was naked Tony took a breath and looked around. Gibbs was still completely dressed and completely unflustered. And somehow Tony still didn't see it coming.

Gibbs jerked a thumb to the end of the boat. "See the cushion over there?"

Tony looked down to find a couch cushion on the cement floor near where the rudder of the boat would go. "Uh… yeah," he said when Gibbs didn't say anything else.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, which prompted Tony to change his tone. "Yes, Boss." Gibbs still had no desire to be called 'sir' in any context.

"Kneel on it," Gibbs told him.

Tony shrugged. Okay, not against the boat, just near it. He walked over and slowly lowered himself to his knees, ass resting on his ankles, hands behind his back.

The next sound he heard was not what he expected. Gibbs had started sanding again.

"Boss?"

"Yes, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, exasperation clear in his voice.

"Nothing," Tony decided as he tried to figure out what Gibbs game was.

Gibbs kept working and Tony kept watching trying to decide exactly how long he was going to sit there in the basement, bareass naked watching his Boss work on a boat. He might have understood being ordered to help or something, but this… He didn't get it.

Half an hour later his knees were starting to ache and he was starting to feel twitchy. Even when he watched t.v., Tony multi-tasked. Checking email, cleaning his gun, playing Tetris on his phone. Something to do with his hands. He flexed his fingers behind him, itching for something to do. Watching Gibbs was interesting for a bit, but this was starting to make him squirm. He shifted his weight a little, watching Gibbs to see if he'd say anything. He wasn't even sure Gibbs noticed. Somehow that was worse than if he'd been yelled at to stay still.

He risked turning his head a little to try and see the old clock radio that Gibbs kept on the workbench. Just his luck, Gibbs had tossed his sweatshirt over it.

He was crap at estimating time with absolutely no outside markers and this waiting was making him itch in places he couldn't reach to scratch even if he dared to move.

It might have been an hour, it might have been three before Gibbs finally tapped him on the head and motioned for him to stand. Fortunately Gibbs seemed to know that enough time had to have passed for most of the blood to have pooled in Tony's legs, because he gave Tony an arm to lean on and a few minutes to shake off the impending pins and needles.

"I'm impressed, Tony," Gibbs told him with a fond smile that somehow made however many hours of kneeling on a couch cushion worth it. "I was sure you'd start asking what I was thinking or you'd at least move before I told you to. I figured I'd let you off the hook if you managed half an hour. I never figured you'd make it two. Makes me wonder how long you'd have managed if I'd left you there."

Tony shifted back and forth a few times, getting his legs back under him. "I think the worst part was not having a way to track the time. You put your sweatshirt over the damn clock."

Gibbs looked as faux-apologetic as he could, "Did I? Gee, sorry about that."

Tony rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Gibbs had him so well pegged. He rolled his eyes. "That was my punishment? Sitting still and not knowing what time it was?"

Gibbs led him upstairs to the bedroom where he threw the blankets back and nodded for Tony to crawl between the sheets while he stripped. He pulled Tony in close and kissed him. With their foreheads still pressed together. "Paddling your ass got you off. I wanted to see what would make it worth it for you to actually follow my directions."

Tony wondered if he'd ever had any shame as he heard himself ask, "But we can still… you know… the other thing?" He wisely kept to himself that he really would work hard not to spend another two hours on that damn cushion. That had sucked.

Gibbs laughed and brought one hand up to the back of Tony's head where he tapped lightly. "I'm sure something can be worked out."


End file.
